La disparition de Mathieu
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Salut les geek ! - Depuis une semaine, les multiples personnalités de Mathieu foutent le boxon à la maison. C'est alors que l'Homme à la cravate pose la question cruciale : Où est Mathieu ?


**Titre :** La disparition de Mathieu

**Fandom : **Salut les geeks, une web-chronique sur les vidéos virales du net animée par Matthieu Sommet...et ses multiples personnalités

**Rating :** R

**Genre : **adventure times

**Personnages : **L'Homme à la cravate,Le Geek, Le Patron, La Fille, Le Hippie, Maître Panda, Le Moine, Le Prof (et Mathieu, et des rottweilers)  
**Nombre de mots :** 1748 (PLUS JAMAIS !)  
**Commentaire : ****SPOILERS sur la saison 4**

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, la maison ressemblait à un véritable dépotoir jonché d'un tas d'ordures. C'était comme si un esprit frappeur s'y était installé, mettant le bazar un peu partout.

- Moi j'aime bien, c'est _cosy_, déclara le Patron, affalé dans le canapé défoncé, les pieds sur la table basse.

- C'est pas sale, c'est la nature qui reprend ses droits, gros, approuva le Hippie.

- C'est quand qu'elle se finit, cette petite réunion ?, geignit le Geek. J'ai interrompu ma partie pour venir...

- Ouais, et moi j'ai bientôt rendez-vous avec mon keum, se plaignit la Fille.

Le Patron se tourna vers elle en tirant une latte de sa cigarette ; il haussa un sourcil.

- Nan ? T'as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille de toi ? J'aurais jamais cru.

- Espèce de goujat !

- Hmmm, t'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur fillette.

L'Homme à la cravate se racla la gorge avec embarras, très comique dans sa façon de rester mortellement sérieux face aux énergumènes qu'il avait devant lui.

- Messieurs-dames...

- Mademoiselle !, précisa la Fille en jouant avec sa boucle d'oreille.

- ...permettez-moi de récapituler la situation.

L'Homme à la cravate s'empara d'un petit dossier qu'il commença à lire à voix haute.

- Vendredi dernier, Mathieu est parti chez le dentiste à midi vingt et une. Il était sensé rentrer vers quatorze heures, et cependant...aujourd'hui, c'est à dire huit jours plus tard, il n'est toujours pas revenu. Alors doit-on en conclure que le dentiste l'a tué par accident ? Si c'est le cas, nous devrions peut-être contacter la police, ou toute autre institution pouvant prendre en charge cette affaire...

- Pas la police, coupa sèchement le Patron.

- Mais nous...

- J'ai dis pas la police !, rugit le mec en noir en l'attrapant par le col pour le menacer avec la braise de sa clope.

- J-j-j-j-j'ai compris, bégaya l'Homme à la cravate en perdant tout à fait de sa superbe.

Il lissa le devant froissé de sa chemise, livide.

- Et puis, c'est pas plus mal comme ça, non ?, fit le Patron en se renfonçant dans le dossier du sofa.

La Fille agita la main devant son nez pour chasser la fumée.

- Ça pue !

- Change de serviette hygiénique, suggéra le criminel.

- Trop dégueu !, gémit le Geek.

- C'est vrai que ça ne sent pas la rose ici, intervînt à nouveau l'Homme à la cravate qui avait repris son calme. Qui s'occupe du ménage ? Est-ce que nous fonctionnons par roulement, ou...

Il se figea en constatant la même expression de stupeur sur tous les visages de la petite assemblée.

- J'ai lavé une assiette...une fois..., hésita le Geek. Pour réchauffer ma part de pizza.

A côté de l'ordinateur de bureau, une tour bancale de boîtes à pizza trônait, calée contre l'écran mais menaçant à tout moment de s'effondrer sur le clavier dans une avalanche de cartons et de sachet d'huile piquante.

- Oh, alors c'était des livreurs de pizzas, les petits jeunes qui venaient tous les jours ?, réalisa le Patron. Je croyais que c'était des gigolos.

- Y en a un, il a essayé de me draguer, minauda la Fille. Il m'a même filé son numéro, regardez !

- C'est le même numéro que je compose pour commander, fit remarquer naïvement le Geek.

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la pièce et la Fille se cacha dans ses cheveux, mortifiée.

- Ahum, quoiqu'il en soit, reprit l'Homme à la cravate d'un air gêné, ce serait bien que Mathieu revienne pour assurer un minimum de stabilité. Et en plus, c'est lui qui paye les factures...

- T'inquiète, si on met tout le monde sur le trottoir, on va se faire un max de thune, proposa le Patron.

- Je veux pas vivre sur le trottoir moi, hoqueta le Geek apeuré.

- Je crois qu'il parlait plutôt de prostitution, expliqua la Fille avec un petit air supérieur – parce que pour une fois elle avait compris avant quelqu'un.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit obligé d'en arriver à ce genre...d'extrémité, assura tout de suite l'Homme à la cravate.

- Nous devrions faire équipe pour sauver Mathieu !, s'exclama Maître Panda qui était apparu parmi eux avec la discrétion d'un ninja.

- T'étais là toi ?, s'étonna le Geek.

- Si on le vend à un zoo, on pourra se faire un paquet de blé, siffla le Patron.

- Oh non, il est trop chou !, le défendit la Fille.

- Et je sais où le trouver ! Mathieu est gardé prisonnier par le Professeur dans son laboratoire secret. Il l'a enlevé pour se venger de la suppression de sa rubrique « La Science Infuse » !

- Ouais, mais qui te dit qu'on a envie de le sauver, rétorqua le Patron avec une moue méprisante.

- C'est pas cool gros, Mathieu il est sympa, il me paye ma drogue, dit le Hippie.

- Son émission elle est trop nulle d'abord, se plaignit la Fille, mesquine.

- Et puis j'me tape plus de monde depuis qu'il est parti, se félicita le Patron.

- Il me manque, geignit le Geek.

- Faut aimer son prochain ! _Peace_ !, lança le Hippie.

- HALLELLUYAH ! Il faut aimer son prochain, c'est Dieu, notre seigneur à tous, qui nous l'a ordonné ! A genoux, pauvre pécheurs, et priez pour vos âmes immortelles afin qu'elles évitent le feu de l'Enfer, car en abandonnant votre ami, c'est votre salut que vous abandonnez !, hurla soudain le Moine.

- Cette fois j'vais me l'faire, gronda le Patron en retirant la sécurité de son flingue.

- Si on suivait plutôt cet adorable panda, il semble avoir un meilleur plan à nous proposer, ne pensez-vous pas ?, fit l'Homme à la cravate.

Les trois autres s'emparèrent du Patron pour le traîner dehors.

- Lâchez-moi, fils de p*te, sal*pards, j'vais tous vous fumer p*tain !

.

- Z'auriez pas vu l'entrée d'un laboratoire secret ?, questionna le Hippie totalement raide auprès des passants qui accéléraient le pas en le voyant arriver dans leur direction.

- La...Fis...ti...nière, lut le Geek sur l'enseigne de ce qui ressemblait à un club VIP branché ouvert seulement en soirée.

- Le dernier endroit où la tête d'ampoule à quatre yeux pourrait s'être planqué, marmonna le Patron, les bras croisés, en train de bouder à l'écart des autres.

Cependant, constatant l'intérêt que semblait trouver le Geek dans la vitrine, il approcha quand même et esquissa même un sourire de requin. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon qui le regarda avec une innocence bien malvenue.

- J'y ai mes entrées. Si ça te dit, ce soir, on pourrait y faire un tour...

Le visage du Geek s'éclaira :

- C'est vrai ? Chouette ! J'ai jamais été en discothèque. On m'a jamais laissé rentré...

- Pas de problème, à la Fistinière, on se fout de la tenue que tu portes, vu que tu vas bientôt l'enlever, susurra le Patron.

- Arrêtez, mécréant !, s'écria le Moine en les séparant brutalement. C'est Satan qui vous pousse vers le sentier de la perdition avec ses perverses tentations ! Ne vous laissez pas aveugler, seul la parole du Seigneur peut...

Le dangereux psychopathe aux lunettes de soleil noires se tourna vers lui, dégaina son flingue et lui tira en pleine poitrine.

Stupéfait, le Moine s'effondra.

Affolé par la détonation, les gens s'enfuirent. Le petit groupe se rassembla.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!, s'indigna l'Homme à la cravate, le teint blême.

- Des choses bien pires, t'en fais pas, ricana le Patron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda le Geek à la Fille.

Cette dernière regardait en l'air en faisant le cul de poule avec sa bouche.

- On est filmé, alors j'essaye d'être à mon avantage !

Les membres du petit groupe levèrent le nez.

Une petite caméra de surveillance les scrutait.

.

- Muahahahahaha, les idiots !, jubila le Prof en coupant ses écrans de sécurité. Même s'ils ont trouvé mon repère, il ne pourront jamais pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il regarda avec satisfaction Mathieu attaché et bâillonné sur une table de dissection.

- Après tout, j'ai parsemé les donjons de cet endroit peu fréquentable de multiples pièges mortels que même le plus habile des combattants ne pourrait éviter.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- Ha HA !, triompha la Fille en pointant le scientifique du doigt. Tu es fait comme un rat !

- Nooooon !, s'étrangla le Professeur. Comment est-ce possible ? Vous auriez dû mourir...

- L'Homme à la cravate est tombé dans le premier piège...et pour le reste, on s'est servi du corps du Moine comme bouclier, expliqua le Geek. C'était...très perturbant.

- Et nous avions un atout ! Cette adorable peluche !, s'exclama la Fille.

Maître Panda soupira.

- Je ne suis pas une peluche. Et je connais le kung-fu, alors attention quand même...

- Et moi le yoga, on est fait pour s'entendre, non ?, minauda la Fille en lui caressant le torse.

Maître Panda eut le bon goût de reculer prudemment.

- Je filme, répliqua le Patron en sortant un caméscope de sous sa veste.

- Attention ! Il essaye de s'enfuir !, prévînt le Geek tandis que le Professeur se mettait à courir.

- Pas grave, laisse-le donc se faire bouffer par ses cerbères que l'autre junkie a réussi à apprivoiser, murmura le Patron avec sadisme.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans le canapé, à tirer la gueule.

- Pas un remerciement, rien, bougonna le Geek en reniflant.

- Et en plus il m'a traité de laideron quand j'ai essayé de lui faire la bise pour le réconforter, s'insurgea la Fille, bras croisés sous son imposante poitrine.

- On n'a même pas fêté son sauvetage à la Fistinière, alors qu'on y était !, grogna le Patron de mauvais poil

Le prof, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, plâtré et couvert de bandages, essaya de dire quelque chose, mais à cause de son état, il ne réussit qu'à produire un borborygme inepte.

Des rottweilers traversèrent la pièce, le faisant violemment sursauter. Ils s'éclipsèrent en aboyant par la porte-fenêtre de la véranda, sans prêter attention aux occupants du salon. Le Hippie courrait derrière eux, affichant l'air béat d'un mec totalement stone qui a découvert le paradis.

- Plus jamais on m'y reprendra à faire une bonne action, conclue le Patron, dans une grimace effroyable.


End file.
